


Closer into You

by Scarlett_Rogue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fingering, First time bottom!Dean, M/M, Top!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's first time bottoming for Cas. 'Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer into You

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present for a very lovely person on tumblr :)

"Shit, Cas, slow it down a bit..."

"Sorry," Cas pressed a kiss to Dean's chin as he pushed two fingers into Dean slower this time, stretching his tight hole in a way Dean had never experienced before. In a way he'd never _wanted_ to experience before.

He and Cas had been sleeping together for a few months now, each time Dean topping, and it was wonderful, but something felt missing. As time passed Dean felt the urge to be below Cas, to have the angel on him, entering him, grow stronger. The thought of being taken by Cas, having him touch Dean in a way he'd never been touched, drove him mad. Even the constant mental reminder of "it's gonna hurt like fuck" couldn't stop his body from wanting everything. 

That's how they ended up where they were, in some shitty, tiny motel, sunlight streaming in through the few cracked shades over the windows, rays of light landing across the bed and over Dean's chest. Dean had his legs pulled up at an angle he wasn't used to, but Cas kept one of his hands under Dean's right knee, fingers brushing against his bare thighs, and the feel of it sent shivers up his spine. 

Cas had two fingers buried in Dean, twisting and turning them, searching for the one spot of pure bliss, something to distract Dean from how weird it all felt. Cas let his lips brush over Dean's warm skin every few seconds to help him relax, once even taking a nipple between his lips and sucking gently, causing Dean to buck his hips forward unexpectedly. The movement pushed Cas' fingers up slightly and Dean gasped, threw his head back and pushed his ass onto Cas' fingers hard, cock growing harder as his muscles fluttered around Cas.

"Fuck, do that again!"

Cas' eyebrows pulled together in concentration, trying to remember which way Dean had moved to get those fingers in the right spot. Another twist of his lube-coated fingers, a quick crook, and Dean howled, grabbed Cas' hair and pressed their lips together, tongue darting out to lick at the angel's lips and groan against his skin as Cas started an achingly slow rhythm. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, digging his nails in the angel's back as Cas' fingers brushed persistently against his prostate.

"Cas, please, now. I need it now."

"No, Dean. You aren't ready."

"The hell I'm not!" Dean snapped his hips hard against Cas' hand and whimpered as pleasure coursed through him. His hard member twitched and he wanted nothing more than to be filled, to have a hot cock holding him open and making him melt. 

"Dean, my vessel is much larger than two fingers. We both know this to be true, and I don't wish to hurt you."

"Please..." Dean whined, arching his chest off the bed and brushing it against Cas'. Cas didn't respond, not in a literal sense, but he pressed a third finger against the tight ring of muscles and pushed until they gave way, sucking his finger in where it nestled next to the other two. He worked Dean open faster than before, noting the way Dean's breath sped up and his long moans turned in to quick, hasty pants. 

"Cas, please, not gonna last much longer. Please, please take me!"

It was a burning desire now to have Cas in him. Something he couldn't even describe if asked, the need to be intimately dominated, but then, Dean was always a bit more submissive in bed. Cas slowly retracted his fingers and Dean groaned at the lost, of cold air dancing over his wet skin.

Cas kissed him and for a few moments he felt dizzy, warm and fuzzy all over like the first time their lips had ever touched, and then Cas was pulling away and hooking Dean's legs over his shoulders, hands spreading Dean's cheeks as he guided his cock forward. Dean felt the head rub against his hole briefly before the angel pushed himself in, and oh god, Cas was right, he so was not ready for this!

Nonetheless he sat still, biting his bottom lip to keep the annoying tears from spilling over as Cas inched his way in tentatively, as if he knew without looking that Dean was in pain. Dean had felt pain, dealt with it his entire life, but not up his ass. Safe to say that wasn't something he'd ever gotten used to. 

"I'm sorry. It will get better, I promise," Cas whispered. On hand touched Dean's cock, softened from the pain, and stroked it slowly, long fingers tracing over veins and swirling around the head, and Dean let himself be distracted by Cas' skilled hands. When Cas bottomed out he sat perfectly still, letting Dean adjust to the new feeling, and although it hurt like hell Dean found comfort in it. Being filled this way, knowing it was Cas doing it, only made him want more.

"Cas, move," he grunted. Cas looked skeptical but shifted on the bed, pulled out slowly so that his dick was almost completely withdrawn, then pushed himself back in. Dean let out a beautiful, stretched out moan as Cas filled him.

"Faster, please. Need it, Cas..." The room filled with the sound of Cas' hips meeting Dean's thighs, the wet noises of his cock sliding in and out of Dean's ass, and those delicious moans that became gloriously more high-pitched the longer and harder Cas fucked him. 

Dean pulled Cas down on top of him so their chests were tight against each other, wrapped his arms and legs around Cas, and urged his body on, more than satisfied with the way Cas' hips crashed against him rougher. Cas groaned in Dean's ear and bit down on his neck, causing Dean to yell out and his cock to jerk, desperate for release.

"Fuck, Cas, so close..."

His words were like gravel and air all at once, dancing over Cas' mind and burying themselves deep within his body, hitting every sensitive nerve he had, and he fucked Dean faster, harder, hard enough that he was sure Dean would feel the sting of it for days, but he needed it just as bad as Dean. The hunter hissed out a stream of 'yes, yes' as Cas hammered his prostate with surprising accuracy, and soon Dean was shaking, muscles spasming violently as he came between their bodies. His shout was muffled by Cas' lips against his own as the angel buried himself deep within Dean and the hunter felt hot, wet heat spread inside his ass, knew Cas was spilling inside in him, cherished the whine that he let out against Dean's lips.

Cas' body was heavier than expected but Dean found that he liked his lover's solid weight pressed against his body. He stroked over Cas' back, limbs weak from pleasure, and sighed happily. As Cas cuddled up against his chest, nuzzling his nose against Dean's jawline, Dean knew the experience meant just as much to Cas as it did to him.


End file.
